Lost and Falling
by waltz-like-its-1698
Summary: Life throws a lot at me and i thought i was done but no one can really fight their own human nature. High school is a bitch and i just happen to have to deal with all of its trouble makers. Bubbline AU
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Falling

A/N: hey guys I promise I am going to update my other story as well so don't worry. This story kind of popped into my head so yeah. Here we go.

Marceline Pov

Chapter 1: The promise

Highschool, the most horrid punishment you could ever go through. I myself have experienced some pretty emotional but compared to all the nut cases in my school I feel like my emotional suffering is a toothpick someone stepped on. Being in a small town doesn't help because everyone knows you and all your business. I learned that when I came here to Nightwick and used to listen to my neighbors gossip. Now, I'm what most students call a loner or antisocial. I have some friends that I talk to and see every day, but others I don't even bother glancing.

I always get caught up in my thoughts and always headphones, music, pen, and a notebook with me. Those are my ways to escape from the gossiping, rude; fighting idiots we call teenagers at my school. There is always that main group of people that try and dig up everything they can on you and your family. In our school we have three girls and three boys that make up that main group. There's LSP, Catherine, Felicity, Ashton, Brad, and Donnie. I already dealt with them and they eventually gave up when they couldn't get anything on me. They have cruel ways of showing who they are to you.

They always mess with the new kids and always get into fights that result in their "victim" going to the nurse's office. When they would beat me and push me around, I owned the nurses office. I never fought back because it just wasn't worth it. I could never get away from them without being injured or pushed. It put me in such an emotional state that is nearly impossible to pull me out of.

After they left me alone I had so many messes to clean up in my life, I had to pull all of my grades up and start talking to my friends again. Pulling myself out of that lack of confidence and the paranoia that was my nerves was the hardest thing to do. The new year is about to start and I promised myself I wouldn't get involved with that group or fight back at all. I would talk with my friends and pick up my hobbies again.

I just woke up and was already feeling better, but still dreaded going to school this morning. I didn't have a choice, so I got up and did my morning routine. I brushed my teeth, took a quick shower and started deciding on today's apparel. After all of twenty minutes I decided on some grey skinny jeans, a black tank with a red flannel and red converse. I grabbed my drawstring bag and walked out the door. I usually never drive to school, but I guess it's time I started. I opened the garage and took off the cover on my black Camaro with red stripes. I got it started up and drove off to school. I arrived at the Okaru Oni Ovaro Highschool, but we call it Ooo for short. I was fifteen minutes early, so I put on my headphones and walked in the building towards my locker.

Ten minutes, before the bell rings students started filing in. I saw a couple of new faces and I already started feeling sorry for them. LSP and her gang were going to get to them one by one. Just as I was about to go to class, kids started running down the hall. Curiosity got the best of me, so I followed them and froze when I saw what was going on. Looks like LSP and Catherine found their first victim. I moved closer to see what the new student was like and when I saw them my heart stopped.

She was beautiful and had the most extraordinary pink hair. I got snapped out of my stupor when LSP started pushing her around, scratching her skin and grabbing fistfuls of air. In an instant I moved through the crowd and pushed LSP away from her. Both LSP and Catherine looked extremely surprised, but quickly recovered by saying, "Well I thought you of all people learned your lesson about messing with us last year." I couldn't move, but I stood my ground. "Well I guess we will have to teach it again to you and your little friend", and with that they left and so did the audience.

I turned around to the girl and tried to help her up when I noticed that she was crying and shaking all over. I sat on the ground with her not knowing what to do. I was already late to class, but I didn't really care. She had finally stopped crying a little while later and I decided to break the silence. "I'm Marceline." She didn't answer right away, but after a little while she barely whispered, "I'm Bonnibel Beckett." I already liked this girl, but man I was in some serious trouble.

A/N: Okay I want you peeps to know I have a very sophisticated music playlist when listening to this so if you would like to suggest some songs or artist I will listen to them. I listen to anything. See you guys whenever. (Soon) (Maybe)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Caring

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to XxxBurningxxX. I'm so sorry for the delayed update. So please forgive me. Enjoy!

Marceline Pov

"Well Bonnie since we are both in this mess, I guess we have to stick together." To be honest I didn't really care about LSP and her crew and the only thing I was going to care about is Bonnie. I offered her my hand and didn't want to let it go when she put hers into it. "So do you need help getting to class?" I waited for a response, but still got nothing so I tried a different approach. "Can I see your schedule?" She nodded her head and took out the neatly folded piece of paper and handed it to me. After a quick look I told her that we had the same classes except she had AP Physics when I had AP Computers. She nodded again and I started to walk to our second class which is math. I went straight to my seat in the back and she sat in the seat to my right. After she sat down I heard someone sit in the seat to my left and saw it was only my friend Jake.

He leaned over to me and said "Who's that?" I looked over at Bonnie for ma second and then leaned over to him and said "That's Bonnibel Beckett, she's new here and having a rough day." He looked at me confused and said "Why?" "LSP and Catherine got to her this morning, but I pushed them out the way before she got hurt." Jake's face was of pure horror, but before he got to say anything the teacher walked in and began the normal first day routine. Two hours later and the bell finally rang and we were dismissed. The teacher could have told us the things that we could do instead and it would have been much quicker.

Bonnie was quiet all the way to the next class. I was looking forward to the next class and especially the one after this one. Right now we had art and the teacher always told us to draw whatever we want on the first week. There are tables instead of desks, so Bonnie sat in front of me and my left and right were empty. I pulled out my sketch book and started thinking on what to draw when I saw Bonnie staring at a blank sheet of paper not doing anything. I still couldn't see her eyes because of her bangs, but I get it she needs her privacy.

She was sitting in the perfect light and I could see all her other features on her face. I picked up my pencil and began drawing what I thought might cheer her up. I looked up after finishing in an hour and saw she was crying. I couldn't th2ink of anything else to do, so I continued adding on my picture and started coloring. I finished with fifteen minutes left and carefully tore the paper out of my sketch book. She had stopped crying and wasn't shaking anymore. I took my drawing and slid across the table in front of her with a note saying it's not forever. The picture was of her crying and I really liked my work.

She picked up her pencil and started writing and then slid her paper across the table. I looked at it and felt my heart throb.

It may not be forever, but it is for a while

I feel like everyone is against me

I'm sorry that I am different

I'm sorry that I dragged you into it

I'm sorry for being scared, different, gay … and anything else that is wrong

I'm sorry

I picked up the pencil and wrote two simple words and passed it back to her with newfound confidence.

I'm not

She looked at it and I saw the slightest upward twitch of her lips. The bell rang again and I quickly got ready for my favorite subject, music. Our music teacher is awesome, and music is boss. We got to class and were greeted with a challenge on the white board. We had to write a song about caring for something. I looked over at Bonnie and felt my heart throb again. I took out a piece of paper and started writing and came out with a good song. Our teacher asked for volunteers and I raised my hand. Any other time I wouldn't volunteer, but Bonnie needs this. I looked at the instruments and chose the acoustic guitar and sat down in the front of the class. I looked directly at her and started strumming.

Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you

Oooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

I finished with a couple more strums and at the last strum, I saw them and they were beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fuck the promise

A/N: New chapter yay! I am so sorry for being this late, wrong word. I am so sorry for not updating, but I am just stressed. Work is time consuming. But I will survive.

I finally saw them and they are a whole different level of beautiful. Bonnie's eyes are like the ocean at its most wonderful peak. I got up and put the guitar down, then went to the back of the classroom next to her. I was still staring didn't have to hide my blush when she enveloped me in a gigantic hug. Instead of being the awkward person I was I hugged back.

The bell rang and we finally let go and got our stuff ready for lunch. We headed to the lunchroom to meet up with my friends. I grabbed two trays and handed one to Bonnie. I paid for our lunches and started heading to my table of friends when someone pushed me from behind. I didn't fall but I dropped my lunch. I turned around to see who it was and saw LSP and her group. "My bad Marceline I didn't see you there," she laughed.

I really hate her, but I made myself a promise not to fight back. She walked off towards her table with her lackeys in tow. I just stepped over my spilled lunch and continued to my table with my friends. "Well anyways Bonnie these are my friends; Jake, Finn, Keila, Lady, and Bea." Bonnie sat down and introduced herself. Bonnie was about to start eating when she realized I wasn't eating anything. She broke her sandwich in half and gave one half to me. I mumbled a thank you and she mumbled back a no biggie.

I was finishing off my sandwich when Bonnie got milk dumped all over her head. I immediately stood up and turned to be face to face with Felicity. My look softened when I watched Bonnie run off. I was about to say something when Keila grabbed my arm. I turned away from Felicity to go after Bonnie when again I was pushed forward onto the ground and that is when I snapped. I got up and turned around with this wicked grin on my face and I jumped. I was on top of Felicity punching and scratching until I was pulled off by Jake and Finn. When they let go I went to find Bonnie.

I found her in the girl's bathroom in the corner. She looked up when I walked in and stood up in front of me. I couldn't think of anything to say so I of course said something stupid. "Umm you might want to change your clothes, you're wet," I said stating the obvious. She stated that, "I don't have a change of clothes" I ran out of the bathroom and came back with my gym shorts. I handed them to her and turned around and closed my eyes. She tapped me on my shoulder and I saw that I only fixed part of the problem.

I sat there and thought about it until I found the perfect way for her to get dry. I grabbed her wrist and pushed her gently into the shower stall. I told her to hand me my shorts and her shirt and then turn the water on and rinse off the milk. About ten minutes later she turned the water off. I turned around again and said it was all clear. Instead of giving her the wet shirt back I gave her my flannel and my shorts. I heard the rustling of her clothes, so I opened my eyes to look at the wall only to see Bonnie slipping on the flannel in the mirror.

My face went completely red. And then she noticed me still staring and yelled' "MARCELINE!" "Oh my god Bonnie I'm so sorry", I spit out. I was about to say something about me not knowing there was a mirror there when my vision drifted off to her stomach. It was tinted pink and perfectly toned and oh my god what am I thinking. I immediately stopped staring and ran out of the bathroom. Jake ran up to me and looking worried and said "Dude your face is so red, what's wrong is she okay?" "Uhh y- yeah she's fine," I stuttered. His face relaxed and went back to normal. Meanwhile, I kept playing out all the things that happened in my head; the fight, the anger, and Bonnie. I was so caught up that I didn't notice Bonnie walk out the bathroom or the small amount of blood coming down from my head. The only things I remember was the shock and the expressions of my friends faces when I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: Wait this was a what?!

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for being late but I made it so that is an accomplishment. I would like to thank those of you who reminded me to update so THANK YOU! Well enough of the chitter chat ONWARDS to the story! Enjoy!

**Marceline POV**

I could feel something warm against my back, but I couldn't see it. I couldn't really see anything as a matter of fact; maybe I should open my eyes. Doing so didn't help because my vision was blurry and my head was on fire. I tried to remember what happened, but all I could surface was Bonnie's worried face. My thoughts were interrupted by the warm thing on my back shifting.

I realized that I was sitting on the floor with hands wrapped firmly around my waist. I thought it was Bonnie, but I didn't catch a glimpse of her pink hair. I tried to get their attention by moving, but my body wasn't responding. So, I just sat there and waited. It had only been a couple of seconds before what looked to be a blurry Jake came into… what little view I had. He squatted down and said "Marcy thank god you're awake."

"Well we know you can't move because that hit you took to head caused you to black out, but after that you started having a seizure and we told Keila to go to your house and get your meds because she told us about your anxiety and she said that it is probably what caused it and we were really worried," he finished out of breath. I could only blink at him since I was completely immobile at the time. I just have to wait for Keila to bring my medicine.

I felt the person behind me move to get up and noticed how they had their legs spread around my form. That must have been pretty uncomfortable if you think about it. Whoever it was came to stand in front of me and from my view it looked like Lady, but I couldn't tell all I saw was rainbows. Now that I think about it, Lady is probably the only one who could pull it off.

My thoughts were again interrupted by Keila busting through the door. I couldn't actually see her, but I could see her black hair with one red streak. She sat next to me and turned my head her way. While she was pooping pills into my mouth, I kept wondering where Bonnie was. I mean everyone else is here, where is she. "You're wondering where she is, aren't you," Keila said suddenly. I still wasn't able to talk, but I could finally move my head, so I nodded. After that it just went on in silence.

My limbs were able to move freely and I had regained the power of tongue. I was stretching when Finn came in. He started talking to Jake about his walk around the building. But Bea bust in soon after and I could feel the bummed out energy coming off of her. She looked towards me, but quickly looked away towards Lady and Keila. Their glances at each other passed some kind of agreement and it was really pissing me off that I was being left in the dark. I could tell it was something about Bonnie and to think they wouldn't tell me hurt. I've had enough of this

"I'm tired of this, you guys need to tell me what is happening right now," I said angered. None of them answered right. They were all sharing nervous glances with each other and it was annoying me even more. Then Keila started "When you were having your seizure Bonnie started freaking out and had an anxiety attack. It turns out that much like you Bonnie has issues with her anxiety. We left her in the art room, so LSP's group wouldn't get to her." "Wait why would they be going after her while school is still in?" Jake jumped in and spilled everything, "Because you were out like a light for four straight hours after the seizure which lasted like thirty minutes, so school is over with and LSP's gang locked us in the school building and now we can't get out. Also you are the only one that can pick locks." We were so having the worst and longest first day of school ever. Why couldn't this be the last day? I got up and made my way to the art room anyway. it wasn't that far which means we were probably in the conference room.

I made it to the door of the art room and heard someone singing. I slipped through the door unnoticed to be amazed by Bonnie singing a very familiar song.

**Fresh cut grass, one cold beer.  
Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now.  
Summer dress, favorite park.  
Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now.**

**I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great?  
Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling.**

**Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
We're screaming out, I believe we'll be okay.**

**Sun kissed skin on my lips.  
Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now.  
Fireflies after dark.  
Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now.**

**I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great?  
Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling.**

**Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
We're screaming out, I believe we'll be okay.**

**We'll be okay.  
We'll be okay.**

**Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.**

**Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
We're screaming out, I believe we'll be okay**

She finished with a bad note when she saw me. I was too stunned to notice it though. "Marcy you're okay, I was so worried," she exclaimed. I tried to be smart and said "So what would you be worried about me for." She smirked and said "So I could do this." she was already in my personal space buble so she inched closer and closer to my face and then she…

"Marceline, Marceline wake up, Hey wake up!"

"Whoa what's happening," I said groggily. All my friends looked at me over the lunch table and started laughing. I was so lost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: And then the bell rang**

**Marceline POV**

I can't believe that I was moaning in my sleep. I didn't really know I was dreaming until I woke up to Bonnie shaking me. That dream had me spinning circles, I had only made it to the tale before the headphones went on and I was knocked out. Lunch was basically over, but me and the gang all have a free period after lunch which is cool I guess. I'm just worried, considering all the things LSP has done and what might happen to Bonnie's state of mind if she continues with this. There's no one who can help because of the power that LSP holds in her hands.

LSP always has a reason for picking on certain people. Like I was already a student at the school when LSP chose me and her reason was very unpleasant, but she always gets what she wants. And that's what she got last year; the main thing she wanted from me was me.

I was getting so wrapped in my thoughts and music I didn't notice the person I was about to encounter. LSP stood smirking in front of me with a knowing look and when she started to talk I felt the same way I did a year ago.

"Guess what Marcy and Marcy's little friend; it's time for phase two in ruining your life, all of your secrets are in my hand Marcy including what happened last year. I really thought you had learned, oh well." I didn't notice Bonnie until she questioned "What happened last year?"

"Oh you didn't tell her yet, well you have fun with that, try not to hyperventilate Marcy."

With that she walked away and laughed on her way down the hall. I was stunned, angry, and scared about the things I would have to tell Bonnie and some of my friends. Last year was something I really don't want to explain because it's something I don't know how to explain. Things happened and I just couldn't handle them because I was hurt in more ways than one.

I couldn't look her in the eyes because I knew the questions that would be lurking in them; questions that I would eventually have to answer. But if I was going to tell Bonnie I might as well tell my friends, the rest of them needed to know. So, without another word I started down the hall towards the library where I would begin my first intervention. Bonnie didn't say anything on the way there and I was grateful because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't look at her, but I wanted to for reasons unknown. But the mental quarrel was over when I stood in front of the library doors, there was no time to stall so I walked in with a purpose.

My friends were on the lounging area of the library which was surprisingly empty. Usually a lot of people have a free period or study hall after lunch, but I guess not this year. I was getting closer and closer to my friends who had no idea that they were about to experience my most horrid. They didn't know and that made me feel worse that I would be putting this pain and weight on my chest on them. There was only one person that knew about all the things I went through and they were there for me and understood how I felt about talking, explaining, and reliving the things that hurt me so badly, the only friend that didn't stand for the "I'm not in the mood for talking" statement.

As soon as I sat down the attention was on me and it was deadly silent now. My mind was blank and my heart was racing, I looked up across the coffee table in front of me to see the worried face of my friends. I was going to have to tell them before I back out no matter what the consequences are.

"There's something I need to tell you guys."

They all stiffened from my tone I wasn't expecting that myself either. But now it's too late to turn back.

"I need to tell you exactly what happened between me and LSP, what really went down and why."

But before I could go on while my nerves were at a manageable point, the bell rang and an announcement came over the speaker. All my fears felt like they rose up from hell when "she" started talking.

**A/N: Well it been a really long time but I am here to tell you it was worth the wait because my Christmas was very sweet…. I GOT A LAPTOP which means more time to write and more scheduled updates. WOOHOO EVERYONE AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

**Next time on Lost and Falling: Chapter 6 Leave her out of this: the Beauty of Scars**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Beauty of Scars: Leave Her Out of This

**A/N: Who's the mysterious speaker? Hmmm… I don't know myself. Well hello again, I have a special person to put on the SHOUT OUT pedestal, Kate Blake or currently Shipping Master Reader. Shout out to you my friend and congrats on finding a place in my fanfiction heart. Anyways, Enjoy and review because this chapter is for you.**

**Bonnie POV**

I didn't know what was going on, but when the PA system came on and a girl started talking Marceline went stiff. Her friends looked just about as shocked as she did and to me that was frightening. Marceline had helped me through most of the day, but to see her frozen stiff with a blank expression on her face made me worry. I wasn't paying any attention to what was being said because I was waiting. I've seen this stance, this posture, the way she breathes, and the way she stares at nothing like she wants it to be something. Marceline was the perfect representation of the calm before the storm and whatever was angering her was slowly about to cause an explosion.

When I tuned back into the announcement the last thing that was said was "I'm back, everyone." The awkward silence that followed after was horrible and I wanted to break the ice so bad, but this wasn't the place or the time. Luckily the bell rang signaling the next class needed to be attended. But I had more things to worry about because Marceline wouldn't be in my next class and hopefully neither would the clique from earlier. The worst part about it is that I have no idea on how to find my next class and I don't want Marceline to be late to hers.

I looked over to Marceline expectantly see her face devoid of life and in a flurry of moments she got up and walked off. I was completely lost at what was going on and I really wanted to know the full story. But before I could begin my theories one of Marceline's friends, I think her name was Lady said "I can show you the way to class and then I'll go find Marcy, she'll meet you after class." I nodded and followed her out of the library and right before the door closed behind us I heard another one of Marceline's friends say "Bea go check and see if Marcy's in class, if she's not there then check the parking lot and report back we have to find her."

Something serious was going on and my only guess was that it had something to do with that girl on the PA system. But who was she and what power does she hold over the blank slate that was walking around aimlessly somewhere? I must have been really submerged in thought because Lady's pace slowed to a stop I looked towards the door that seemed to be the entryway to AP physics. I sighed looked back at Lady and gave a slight nod and in return I received a knowing smile. Even though that doesn't exactly solve the problem it made me feel a little better in knowing that people actually cared about Marceline's well-being and mine. I walked inside the class of very few people and did the normal 'I'm new here' routine; introduce myself, sit down, take notes. That's all I had to do and yet it felt like the hardest thing in the world. I was completely and utterly worried about a person I just met and here I am sitting in class acting like I knew this person for years. And yet, I still don't care if I just met her and because I am a human being that has feelings even if they are for other people I care about, it's all the same to me. Marceline willingly jumped into something that she knew would ruin her again and she barely hesitated to do it again. So, as of right now it's my turn to do that for her even if I am not much help, I will try.

My internal pep rally was interrupted when I was called over the speakers to report to the office. I was a little confused considering this was my last class of the day before my physical education class and then I would be leaving, so why would they want me in the office. None the less I stood up and excused myself and made my way to the mentioned direction of the office. It actually wasn't that far and I made it there with little to no trouble at all. But to say I was surprised when the only person in the office was Marceline in the flesh would be a whole lie off from what my facial expression said.

Relief washed over me, but that still didn't explain why Marceline was here looking a little less devoid of life. Now she just looked more like she wasn't on the same dimensional plane as me. She was still physically here, right? That would have to wait because when I actually looked up at her face I saw tears flowing freely from her eyes without missing a beat. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the office towards the general direction of outside. We ended up on the track field and so I moved toward the bleachers and took a seat and when I actually saw her in the new light she looked so tired and I felt bad for Marceline. It's like all the events of today were slowly eating away at her and it was really taking its toll. I wanted her to look at me, even if it would crush my heart for caring.

"Marceline look at me." I pleaded with her because there was too much visible pain on her face.

"Please Marcy," I tried. She didn't even look towards me at all and she didn't make any motion to do it either. If she didn't want to talk right now that was fine I just want her to look at me. Just one look is all I wanted; I needed to see what emotions were currently running through her. "Marc-," I stopped, there was nothing in that moment that I could've said to make it better. She had looked up at me and everything looked like it hurt; her eyes, her tears, her frown, everything. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I just stared into her eyes trying my hardest to find the spark of all these emotions. Nothing was happening around us, which made it even worse when she replied with an empty, "Happy now."

Guilt washed over me in an instant and everything that happened today was my fault. In those words I found the truth that I was the reason this was happening. All of this was my fault, I shouldn't be here causing more and more problems, but as soon as the thoughts came they were gone. All of my doubts dissipated with the sound of her voice, "Sorry, that's not what I meant. I'm just so tired and confused and I just want this day to end, but as long as "she" is here the days will only get longer and tougher and I don't know what to do." She took a deep breath and continued, "Her voice was the first thing in the world that I truly hate, the only thing that makes me want to hurt someone or something." She stopped as tears were falling faster and more freely, "And I don't want you to get dragged into the mix, but I know you are probably more confused than anyone about everything, so I will try my best to help clear that confusion."

I was completely ready to hear the full story of the mysterious speaker who goes by the name of "she" and the connection between said person and Marceline. This day was already intense and it hadn't even ended yet. I was waiting patiently for Marceline to begin until I noticed how conflicted she looked. It was kind of like she was fighting over the things she wanted to say and the things she needed to say and the latter was losing. She took sighed before looking towards me and started, "I want to give you a choice and I want to make it simple, you can both leave me and get away from all of this or you can be drawn in by what i went through and all the secrets behind it. Bonnie you have a choice and I want you to actually think about it before you decide. Deal?"

I couldn't really do much from there; I mean I didn't want to push her. So, if she wanted me to take some time to think then I'll take some time even if I already know my answer. I sighed, "Fine, deal." She nodded and then stood up to leave. I was basking in my defeat when she looked down at me expectantly. I didn't understand what she wanted until she asked, "Are you coming?" I was surprised at first, but then I thought about where we were and it might be smart to go back inside. There really was no telling how long we had been out here, but I guess it was about time for us to leave. Out of all the things we talked about I still felt myself dragging my feet because there was still one more obstacle left for us to tackle in this day and that was PHYSICAL EDUCATION or P.E. for short. There were so many academic subjects in the world, but this had to be my last class. Oh what a cruel fate that entails. It's not that I don't like exercising, I'm just not coordinated enough for it. But I found us getting closer and closer to the dreaded activities that would require balance and here are the doors that are opening before us letting out the cruel sounds of … oh, there isn't a soul here.

Marceline suddenly spoke, "Everyone's probably still in class, it's not exactly time for them to come down here, but we should probably get changed."  
It's always funny how she says the things I want to here and don't want to here at the same time. But I should keep that in mind the next time she says something because right now I have to worry about the soon to be daily routine of changing in front of people, just what I needed. Following Marceline towards the small door on one side of the room was already making me sweat and my nerves were literally going to kill me. I just needed to breathe for what it's worth.

Marceline opened the door for me and then stepped into the room herself. It was pretty spacious for a locker room. All the lockers were against the wall leading into a hallway that seemed to lead towards the showers and sinks. My locker would be somewhere over there which only made it a lot worse. Bathing in my anxiety seemed to pass some time because when I looked back up Marceline was stripping. I didn't mean to stare, but there was no choice in the matter, my body simply did not want to listen to my brain anymore. She threw her shirt on one of the benches occupying the room and moved down to her skinny jeans. In that moment I wanted her to stop and continue at the same time, but it was too late because they were off in a split second and her legs were so toned. Marceline was toned overall, but when she put her gym wear on it made her seem even more powerful than her body gives off. This was going to be along class period.

**Hey guys, it has been way too long and a little heads up that this is part one of this chapter. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I cut it short. Oh and maybe I will be able to update more frequently but we all know what happened the last time I said that. See you around with part 2.**

**-still ****DEMON**** to you guys**


	7. OOPS I DID IT AGAIN

oops. My bad, I forgot about this story. I'm going to get back to this.

-_**Demon**_


End file.
